Zechariah
"Lintik lang ang walang ganti Eric.." ''--Zec talking to himself while infiltrating the grocery store.1.30. Si Zechariah ay created character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya sa Sacred Heart Hospital kasama sina Maybelle, Isabelle, Brian at Omid. Personality Si Zechariah ay masungit at laging kontra sa desisyon ng iba. Kadalasan mainitin ang ulo pagdating sa mga taong hindi niya kilala at kadalasang hindi niya ito pinagkakatiwalaan. May pagkaleader din siya gaya ni Eric ngunit kabaligtaran niya ito sa pagiging matulungin. Matapos ang mga pangyayari sa "Brian" at "Will you marry me..?", makikitaan si Zechariah nang pagiging walang awa sa kapwa at mapaghiganti. Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, si Zec ay nasa Sacred Heart Hospital kasama sina Maybelle, Isabelle, Brian at Omid. Post-Apocalypse Volume I "Chapter 18: Sacred Heart" Sinalubong nila Maybelle ,Isabelle ,Zechariah at Omid sina Eric at Brian habang papasok sila ng ospital. Habang nagrereunion sila, pinaalalahanan ni Eva ang kalagayan ni Sister Rei kaya kinuha na ito ni Isabelle at dinala sa isa sa mga patient's room ng lugar. Sina Raylan, Emman at Jin ay nagpaiwan kasama sina Eric upang makialam sa mga bagay bagay. Inaya ni Maybelle ang tatlo sa cafeteria upang kumain at pumunta sila kasama si Eric at Omid habang sina Zechariah at Brian ay bumalik sa labas upang maglookout. "Chapter 19: The Revelations" Sa lookout area, binigyan ni Eric si Zechariah at Brian ng makakain. Sa paguusap nila, nalaman na promise nila Maybelle at Eric sa isa't isa ang tumulong sa nangangailangan kaya pala sobrang matulungin ni Eric sa iba.Dumating si Maybelle para makibalita. Matapos ang paguusap, nabanggit ni Zechariah ang tungkol sa isang problema. Nagtaka si Eric dahil wala siya sa ospital nang nadiskubre nila ang problemang ito. Inexplain ni Maybelle ang mga detalye sa kanya. "Chapter 20: Loved Ones" Tulog na ang lahat malibang kina Eric at Maybelle. Posibleng nagising ang isa kina Eric, Maybelle, Zechariah, Isabelle, Omid at Brian at sinabihan ang iba na naging zombie na ang ibang mga batang narescue. Agad agad nilang inayos ang problema para hindi na kumalat ang infection. Maya maya din ay pumasok sina Eric, Zechariah at Omid sa cafeteria upang alukin ang mga bata na maghanap ng supplies sa labas. Sinabi narin nila sa mga bata ang pagkaubos nang mga supplies kaya kailangan narin nilang maghanap nito. Nagtaka si Rei dahil bakit ang mga bata pa ang kanilang sinasama at sinabi nila na para narin makatulong sa kanila iyon. Hindi parin pumapayag si Rei pero pumayag narin ang mga bata dito. Sina Eric at Zec ang namuno sa pangunguha ng mga supplies kasama sina Eva, Raylan, Rain at Jin habang naiwan naman sina Denie at Emman upang tulungan sina Maybelle sa paglilinis nang room nina Trish. Bago umalis ay inilibing na muna nila ang apat. Habang nasa biyahe tinanong ni Eric kay Zec kung bakit hindi gumagana ang radyo nang kotse nila. "Chapter 21: Sawi at Pag-asa" Nagtaka si Eric kung bakit hindi gumagana ang radyo, nabanggit ni Zechariah na bago lang nila tong nakuhang kotse kaya hindi pa ito naayos ni Brian. Nakadating sila sa isang grocery store sa bulacan na malapit sa ospital kaya lang nakita nilang sunog na ito. Kaya napagdesiyunan nila na sa kabilang grocery store naman sila tumingin at iyon ay ang Puregold. Habang nasa biyahe papuntang puregold, tinanong ni Zechariah si Eric kung tutulong ba siya kapag nakakita siya ng survivor ngunit iniwasan ito ni Eric. Matapos nito dumating na sila sa Puregold. Nagplano ang lahat bago pumasok ng lugar. Matapos magplano pumasok na ang lahat dito. Napansin nilang malaki ang lugar para macheck kung walang zombies kaya napagdesisyunan nilang maghiwahiwalay para mapabilis ang pagscoscout. Ang mga magkakasama ay sina Rain at Jin,Raylan at Eva at sina Eric at Zec. Sina Eric at Zechariah ay nagbalak pumunta sa wineroom nang lugar. Habang papalapit sila, nakarinig sila nang ungol at nakita ang mga zombified na sina Sophia at Anne at mga patay na sina Con at kanyang pamilya pati si Al. Bago pa man nila ito atakihin ay narinig nila ang sigaw ni Rain. Posibleng binaril na nila sina Sophia at Anna bago sila pumunta kung nasaan si Rain. Dumating agad sila dahil sa sigaw ni Rain at pinatay ang mga zombies na nasa loob din nang lugar. Nagulat din sina Raylan at Eva dahil kaklase rin nila ang mga zombies na nakita nila sa staff room. Natumba si Rain sa pagkagulat at lungkot. Tinanong ni Zechariah kung nasaan si Jin at tinuro lamang ito ni Rain. Nang buksan nila ang pintuan, nakita nila si Jin na kinakain na ni Josh. Matapos nito ay agad na pinatay nina Eric at Zechariah ang dalawa. Kinuha nila ang mga bangkay nina Jin, Josh, Marilyn, Rhea, Sophia at Anne at balak nila itong ilibing kasama nina Trish sa ospital.Matapos nito bumalik na sila pabalik ng ospital nang dalawa ang kotseng sinasakyan nila. Nakarating na sila ng ospital at napansin ni Maybelle na dalawa ang kotse nila, nalaman nila na ito pala ang kotse na naglalaman ng mga patay na kaklase ng mga bata. Nagsama samang muli lahat para ilibing ang iba pa nilang mga kaklase. Matapos nito biglang sumigaw si Brian at sinabing gumana na ang radyo at may nagsasalita dito. Hindi lumapit sa una ang mga studyante sa lungkot at pagod pero nang narinig nila kung sino ang nagsasalita ay napabalik sila ang nabuhayan nang loob. Nalaman nila na ito ay kaklase nang mga bata. "Chapter 22: Remains" Nawalan na nang signal ang radyo matapos marinig nang mga studyante ang kanilang kaklase sa kabilang linya. Napagdesisyunan nilang pumunta doon at kitain ang kanilang mga kaklase. Humingi sila nang permiso kay Eric at ito ay pumayag naman. Sumama rin si Rei dahil nagbabasakaling ito na nandoon ang ibang mga sisters. Bago umalis, pinaalalahanan ni Brian si Eric tungkol sa problema nang ospital at sa kung ano ang magiging reaksyon ni Zechariah kapag hindi siya sumunod dito. Sinabi din ni Maybelle na suportado niya ito kahit anong desisyon nito. "Chapter 23: Safehaven" Sa ospital, lookout sa labasan sina Isabelle at Maybelle. Nagkwentuhan ang dalawa tungkol sa kanilang buhay pagibig. Inamin ni Isabelle na may pagtingin siya kay Zechariah pero natatakot itong aminin sa kanya kaya sinuggest ni Maybelle na si Omid na lamang ang gustuhin niya pero sinabi niya na may girlfriend na ito sa ibang bansa. Maya maya napansin nilang pabalik na sila Eric pero napansin nilang may kasama pa silang isang kotse. Nabahala ang dalawa dahil sinuway ni Eric ang usapan nila. Pagbubuksan na sana nila ito ng pintuan nang pinigilan ito ni Zechariah na galit na galit. Nagtaka sila Maybelle kung papaano niya nalaman ang mga ito dahil wala naman siya noong umalis ang mga bata. Nakita nila na kasama niya si Brian at dito napagalamang nagsumbong ito sa kanya. Binusina ni Eric ang kotse dahil walang nagbubukas nang lugar. Balak niyang bumaba para tingnan ang nangyayari pero nakita niyang binuksan na ito nina Omid at Isabelle. Ididiretso na sana ni Eric ang kotse nang biglang nagpaputok nang baril si Zechariah kaya napababa si Eric. Pagkababa niya ay tinutukan siya ng baril ni Zechariah. Bumaba din sina Rose, Andrew, Zack, Nina at Aldrin at tinutukan din nila nang baril si Zechariah. Nagpalitan ng salita sina Eric at Zechariah hanggang sa nauwi sa pagkasa ni Zechariah ng baril. Humarang si Maybelle at sinabing aalis na sila ng ospital. Tinawag ni Maybelle si Isabelle pero nagdalawang isip ito dahil sa pagtingin niya kay Zec pero sa huli ay sumama ito kina Maybelle. Maging si Omid ay sumama. Naiwan sa ospital sina Zec at Brian. Pinromise ni Zec na pag nagkita sila ulit ay kalaban na ang turing nito sa kanila. Sa puregold kung nasaan sina Isabelle, Maybelle, Eric at Omid, ay seryoso ang aura. Nagtanong si Eric kung tama ba ang desisyon niyang humiwalay kina Zechariah, pinagaan naman nila ang loob niya at nagtuloy lang sila sa inuman. "Chapter 27: I Care" Habang nagbabaricade sina Maybelle at Omid, nagusap sila tungkol kay Zechariah at Brian. Inalala ni Omid kung kamusta na kaya ang dalawa nilang kaibigan. "Chapter 28: A Normal Day .. ?" Nang natapos nang kumain ang lahat ay nagprisinta si Isabelle na maghugas, nagalok si Aldrin ngunit mas kailangan siya sa labas kaya si Maybelle na lamang ang pumalit dito. Nagusap ang magkapatid tungkol kina Zechariah at Brian, nabahala si Maybelle kay Isabelle dahil sa pagtingin nito kay Zec pero sinigurado niya na mas mahalaga ang grupo niya ngayon kaysa sa kanila. "Chapter 29: Brian" Pagkalapit ni Brian sa grupo, nabanggit niya na na overrun ang ospital at namatay na si Zechariah. Hindi naniniwala si Andrew sa mga sinasabi ni Brian kaya ikwinento niya lahat ng detalye kung paano na overrun ang lugar. Napagalamang hindi totoo lahat ng sinabi ni Brian at ginawa lang ito para mapalayo sina Eric, Rose, Andrew at Aldrin sa Puregold. Matapos itali ng mga kasamahan ni Brian ang apat, tinanong ni Brian kung nasaan si Zechariah, sinabi ng mga kasamahan nito na papunta na ito sa Puregold. "Chapter 30: Will you marry me .. ?" Nakita nina Raylan at Ronn ang kanilang mga kaklaseng naglalaro, hindi alam ni Raylan ay mag pumukpok ng baril sa kanya na nagsanhi ng pagkadapa dito at pagkahilo sumunod din nilang tamaan si Ronn. Nang luminaw ang paningin ni Raylan napagalamang sina Zechariah ito. Nagalala si Raylan para sa kanyang mga kaklase. Maya maya ay nakita niya si Omid na tumatakbo papasok ng grocery store. Pinaubaya nalang niya ang lahat kay Omid upang sabihan ang mga tao na nasa loob ng grocery store. Papasok na sana ang grupo nina Zechariah nang biglang nagpaputok ng baril sina Omid natamaan niya sa balikat si Zechariah. Kasama ni Omid sina Maybelle, Isabelle, Zack, Nina, Rei at si Angelo na may dala ring mga baril. Nagpalitan ng putok ang dalawang grupo. Tuloy parin ang palitan ng putok ng grupo nina Zack at grupo nina Zechariah kahit may mga nakisali nang mga zombies. Ang mga bata na nasa loob ay nakapagtago na dahil sila ay naglalaro ng taguan bago sumugod ang mga kalaban. Habang nagpuputukan ay nabaril sa ulo si Father Angelo na nagsanhi ng pagkamatay nito. Tuloy parin ang lahat sa barilan nang biglang pumagitna si Sister Rei sa barilan at nakapatay ito ng isang kalaban pero ito ay nagsanhi ng pagkabaril nito sa ulo. Hindi na kinaya ni Nina ang mga nangyayari at napanginig nalang ito sa takot. Dahil dito, nahinto ang labanan dahil natalo sa barilan ang grupo nina Zack. Ikinulong muna ng mga kasama ni Zechariah sina Zack, Nina, Isabelle at Maybelle at pinaiwan niya si Omid dahil binaril niya ito sa balikat. Sinabihan din ni Zechariah ang mga kasama niya na patayin lahat ng mga bata na nagtatago sa loob ng grocery store. Nagalit si Isabelle kay Zechariah, sinumbat ni Zechariah ang pagkahumaling ni Isabelle kay Zechariah noon pero hindi ito nagpaiwan sa ospital para sa kanya. Maya maya ay nagsalita si Maybelle at nakiusap na wag niya itong gawin, hindi nakinig si Zechariah pero pinayagan niyang hindi sila kalagan sa pagkukulungan nilang apat. Bilang parusa, magiiwan si Zechariah ng isang zombie sa loob at bahala na sila kung papano nila iyon papatayin. Pagkaalis nang apat na kasamahan ni Zecariah, inutusan niya ang dalawa niya pang kasama na kumuha sa drug store ng gamot para sa nabaril niyang balikat habang ang natitirang dalawa ay look out sa labas para hindi makapasok ang mga zombies. Naiwan na lamang sina Zechariah at Omid at sinaksak niya si Omid sa tiyan. Maya maya ay pumasok ang isa sa mga tao ni Zechariah sa CR at nakita ang nangyari kina Zack at Nina, dahil dito ay napalapit si Isabelle sa kanya at saka hinila ito papunta sa zombified na Nina na nagsanhi ng pagkainfect din nito. Maya maya ay pumasok ang dalawa pang tao ni Zechariah at sinaksak sa ulo sina Nina, Zack at ang isa nilang kasamahan. Matapos nito ay kinuha nila sina Isabelle at Maybelle at dinala kung nasaan si Zechariah. "Chapter 31: Farewell" Dinala na sina Maybelle at Isabelle kung nasaan sina Zechariah at Omid. Nakita nila si Omid na duguan at may saksak sa tiyan. Dahil dito nagusap ang tatlo at sinubukan nilang ibalik ang dating Zechariah. Dito nalaman na dahil sa selos kay Eric kaya naging ganito si Zechariah. Matapos ang rebelasyon na ito, sinabihan ni Isabelle si Zechariah na nangdamay pa siya ng iba, dahil dito nauwi ito sa tutukan ng baril hanggang sa nabaril niya si Isabelle sa balikat. Hindi parin nagpaawat si Isabelle sa pangsusumbat kay Zechariah kaya balak na sana itong barilin pa ni Zechariah nang dumating na sina Eric, Rose, Andrew at Aldrin at binaril ang dalawang kasama ni Zechariah habang si Zec naman ay nabaril sa paa. Matapos nito ay napagalamang pinilit lamang si Brian na gawin ang pinapagawa ni Zechariah kaya naging kakampi narin ito nina Eric. Habang naguusap ang dalawang panig, hindi namalayan ng lahat na may zombie na nakapasok nang lugar at nakagat si Aldrin na siyang ikinagulat ng lahat. Habang nagkakagulo ang lahat, ginamit ni Zechariah ang pagkakataong ito para gantihan si Brian. Ginilitan niya ito sa leeg na siyang ikinamatay nito. Matapos itong gawin ni Zechariah ay tumakbo ito na siya namang hinabol ni Eric. Nasundan ni Eric si Zechariah sa engine room ng lugar. Nagusap ang dalawa tungkol kay Maybelle, pagkatapos nito ay nagsuntukan at nalaban ang dalawa hanggang sa napuruhan ni Eric si Zechariah sa pamamagitan ng isang kable ng kuryente. Nakuryente si Zechariah na nagsanhi ng pagkamatay nito. Bago ito mamatay ay humingi ito ng tawag kay Eric at pinatawad naman niya ito. Dahil sa kanilang pagaaway ay naatract ang mga zombies at nastuck sa loob si Eric. Habang tumatakbo ang lahat, nadapa si Ail na nagsanhi ng pagkakagat nito sa mga zombies. Matapos nito, sumakay na sila ng van at sinubukan nila muling tawagan si Eric. Hindi parin ito sumasagot hanggang sa sumagot na si Eric. Sa paguusap nina Maybelle at Eric, napagalamang na trap si Eric sa engine room at imposible na itong makatakas pa kaya pinasindihan na ni Eric kay Andrew ang van at sinabing dumeretso na sila sa Baguio. Matapos nito ay umalis na ang natira sa ikalawang grupo. Sa Engine room kung saan naka stuck parin si Eric ay nakita si Zechariah na isa nang zombie. Dahil dito ay pinatay na niya ito. Killed Victims * Patricia ''(Zombified) * Kevin (Zombified) * Sophia (Zombified) * Marilyn (Zombified) * Rhea (Zombified) * Rei (Caused or Direct) * Angelo (Caused or Direct) * Zack (Caused) * Nina (Caused) * Omid (Caused) * Aldrin (Caused) * Brian * Ail (Caused) * 4 unnamed Zechariah's Soldiers (Caused) * Possibly numerous count of zombies. Death Killed by * Eric (Alive and Zombified) Naitulak ni Eric si Zechariah nang naglalaban sila sa engine room ng grocery store sa isang active na kable kung saan nakuryente si Zechariah na siyang ikinamatay nito. Nang maging isang ganap na zombie na siya ay sinaksak narin siya ni Eric sa ulo.